


Melodien für John

by AprilSalomeJones



Series: Johnlock [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble Collection, Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, F/M, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, One Shot Collection, Post-Reichenbach, The Stag Night Fix-It (Sherlock: The Sign of Three)
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilSalomeJones/pseuds/AprilSalomeJones
Summary: Das Lachen war verflogen, die Stimmung war umgeschlagen. Etwas Tiefes und Vertrautes hatte sich wie ein schweres Tuch über sie gelegt. Sherlock wollte glauben, dass es bloß der Alkohol war. Doch es gab Menschen, deren Anwesenheit in einem Raum nachklang, obwohl sie schon längst gegangen waren. Und er wusste, John war so ein Mensch.- zusammenhängende Oneshots und Drabbles -





	1. Die letzte Nacht

Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an den Charakteren gehören BBC und Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.  
  
Empfehlungen:  
Johnlock-Oneshot "[Finally](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13391679)" zu The Final Problem,  
[Johnlock Pinnwand](https://www.pinterest.de/april31415/johnlock/) auf Pinterest,  
[Sherlock Musik Playlist](https://www.wattpad.com/story/133342552-sherlock-bbc-playlist) auf Wattpad

Musik zum Kapitel:  
Loneliest Know - Saliva  
Drunk Enough - Angels Fall  
Tortured Soul - Overstreet   
  
Über Kommentare, Meinungen, Anmerkungen, kurzum über Reviews würde ich mich natürlich freuen.

* * *

 

 

 

** Die letzte Nacht **

  
  
  
Das Glas gab ein klirrendes Geräusch von sich als es etwas unsanft auf die Tischplatte gestellt wurde. Die goldbraune Flüssigkeit schwappte bedenklich als würde sie ihren Unmut darüber kundtun wollen. Längst war das Feuer im Kamin erloschen, draußen über den Straßen Londons war die Abenddämmerung bereits vor Stunden hereingebrochen und so spendete nur die alte Lampe auf dem Beistelltisch ihr spärliches Licht im Wohnzimmer der 221B Baker Street.  
  
„Ich muss dringend in mein Bett“, gähnte John herzhaft.  
  
Sherlock betrachtete seinen Gefährten skeptisch und entschied daraufhin: „Ich rufe dir ein Taxi. Das fährt dich dann nachhause.“  
Obwohl sie die gleiche Menge Alkohol konsumiert hatten, war John weitaus angetrunkener als er. Vielleicht weil dieser kleiner war, vielleicht weil sich Sherlocks Körper bereits an Rauschzustände gewöhnt hatte.  
  
John sah etwas verwirrt aus, dann lachte er: „Wir sind doch schon zuhause, Sherlock.“  
  
Der Detective schluckte: „Was ist der letzte Fall, an den du dich erinnerst?“  
  
„Wieso is’n das wichtig?“  
  
„John, bitte.“ Es klang nicht wie eine Bitte.  
  
Dieser schnaufte unwillig: „Irgendwas mit so’nem verschwundenen Bild, Gemälde von… von…“  
  
„Dem Reichenbachfall?“  
  
„Mhm.“  
  
„Du solltest jetzt wirklich schlafen, John. Du hast zu viel getrunken.“  
  
Der Blonde gab einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich und fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. Dann stand er schwerfällig auf und wankte in Richtung der Treppe, die zu dem oberen Schlafzimmer führte, das früher einmal seins gewesen war.  
  
„Warte, ich helfe dir.“ Sherlock war ebenfalls aufgestanden und zu John geeilt. Etwas überrumpelt von seinem eigenen Impuls legte er zögernd einen Arm um den Torkelnden. Körperkontakt war ungewohnt, aber nicht unangenehm, nicht bei John.  
  
„Danke…“ John wirkte überrascht, als er sich an den Größeren lehnte.  
  
Gemeinsam bugsierten sie sich durch die Tür, ihre Hände fest in die Kleidung des jeweils anderen greifend, während sie ihr Bestes taten einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen. Sherlock hatte sich in seiner Standfestigkeit offenbar überschätzt, denn als sie nun einander stützend versuchten die Treppe zu erklimmen, gerieten sie beide ins Straucheln. John konnte ihn nicht auffangen als er fiel, und da er ihn nicht hatte halten können, folgte er ihm nach unten, buchstäblich. Beide landeten der Länge nach auf der Treppe.  
Nachdem der erste Schreck überwunden war und er festgestellt hatte, dass weder John noch er selbst sich Verletzungen zugezogen hatten, probierte Sherlock sich am Geländer wieder auf die Füße zu ziehen, doch das wollte ihm nicht so recht gelingen. John begann zu lachen und bald darauf konnte auch Sherlock sich sein Amüsement nicht mehr verkneifen.  
  
John rang um Luft: „Wieso haben wir noch gleich so viel getrunken?“  
Sherlock war sich nicht sicher, ob das eine rhetorische Frage war, also tat er so als würde er genau wie John noch immer lachen, obwohl sein Lächeln längst eingefroren war.  
  
Sie unternahmen keinen erneuten Versuch aufzustehen, sondern blieben in stillem Einvernehmen an Ort und Stelle liegen. Nach einer Weile erstarb auch Johns Lachen, wenngleich die Situation nichts an ihrer Kuriosität eingebüßt hatte. Sie lagen hier nebeneinander auf einer Treppe und schauten jeweils ihren eigenen Gedanken nachhängend an die Decke, nur spärlich erleuchtet von dem Licht, das durch die geöffnete Tür zum Wohnzimmer hereinfiel. Die Albernheit war verflogen, die Stimmung war umgeschlagen. Etwas Tiefes und Vertrautes hatte sich wie ein schweres Tuch über sie gelegt.  
  
Irgendwann regte John sich neben ihm. Seine Atmung hatte sich verändert und seine Stimme klang rau als er sprach: „Sherlock, ich… ähm… Kannst du mich bitte ansehen? Muss dir… Muss dir was sagen.“ John zögerte sichtlich und murmelt vor sich hin, wohl eher zu sich selbst: „Scheiße, ich hab‘ echt zu viel getrunken.“ Dann räusperte er sich: „Also. Nun gut. Ich, ähm… Sherlock, ich -“  
  
„Nicht.“, unterbrach dieser ihn, „Ich weiß doch. Ich weiß.“  
Er konnte spüren, dass Johns Augen auf ihm ruhten, aber er konnte ihn jetzt nicht ansehen, er war nicht stark genug. In seine Augen zu sehen, die all das sagen würden, was er ihn nicht hatte aussprechen lassen, das hätte er nicht ertragen, nicht jetzt.  
Stattdessen wartete Sherlock bis die Atemzüge neben ihm ruhig und tief geworden waren, erst dann wandte er sich dem Kleineren zu. Mit gedämpfter Stimme erwiderte er, „Ich dich auch, John“, nachdem er sicher war, dass dieser eingeschlafen war.  
  
Vielleicht hätte er ebenfalls der bleiernen Müdigkeit nachgeben sollen, die seine Glieder schwer und seine Augen wund machte, doch das tat er nicht. Zu kostbar war diese Nacht.  
Er ließ seinen Blick über den Mann neben ihm schweifen, prägte sich jedes noch so kleine Detail ein, jede Facette seines Gesichtes, jede Lachfalte, jede Strähne seiner zerzausten Haare, jede Schattierung des langsam ergrauenden Blondes, den Klang seiner Atmung, die Haltung seiner Arme und den Duft seines Aftershaves, obwohl er genau wusste, dass die Erinnerung niemals ausreichend sein würde.  
  
  
Viel zu bald spürte Sherlock die Wärme auf seinem Gesicht, sah wie das langsam stärker werdende Licht des heranbrechenden Tages bedächtig über den Boden wanderte, die ersten Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne. Es war so weit.  
Die ganze Nacht hatte er John betrachtet und auch jetzt noch konnte er seinen Blick nicht abwenden. Loslassen, in seiner Vorstellung war das so leicht gewesen, aber nun war er hier an diesem Punkt. Und es tat weh. Doch er musste es tun, um seinetwillen, für John. Nein, es tat nicht nur weh, es war als würde er ein Stück von sich selbst auf dieser Treppe liegen lassen, als er nun leise aufstand.  
  
  
„Morgen…“, hörte Sherlock etwa zweiunddreißig Minuten später eine vertraute Stimme hinter sich. Sein Geigenspiel musste ihn wohl geweckt haben. John klang verschlafen und ausgesprochen verkatert: „Wieso habe ich auf der Treppe geschlafen?“  
  
„Du erinnerst dich nicht“, mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Sherlock hatte sich nicht umgewandt, stand noch immer am Wohnzimmerfenster, die Violine in der Hand, scheinbar ungerührt, kalt wie Marmor. Scheinbar.  
John wusste nichts mehr von ihrem Gespräch, wusste nicht, dass er in dieser Nacht nicht allein gewesen war. Keine Erinnerungen, Filmriss, das war gut. Gut für John.  
  
„Nein. Also wie-“  
  
Sherlock hatte den Bogen wieder angesetzt und spielte weiter. Die Klänge der Violine überschallten Johns Stimme und für einen kleinen friedlichen Moment auch die Gedanken des Detectives. Und so bemerkte er nicht, wie John unten auf der Straße noch ein letztes Mal zu ihm nach oben sah.  
  
  
Nach einiger Zeit, vielleicht waren es Stunden, setzte er den Bogen ab. Er spürte, dass etwas fehlte, etwas Essentielles. Alles war plötzlich so still. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er wieder im Hier und Jetzt angekommen war und begriff. Irgendwann musste John gegangen sein. Die Wohnung war leer. Sie fühlte sich so entsetzlich leer an ohne ihn, mehr als jemals zuvor.  
  
Sherlock schloss die Augen.  
Was wäre gewesen, wenn John sich doch erinnert hätte? Er sah sein Gesicht förmlich vor sich, der Blick in unangenehmer Verlegenheit auf den Boden geheftet: „Ehm, das was ich letzte Nacht gesagt habe -“ Die Geige hätte einen unmelodischen Ton von sich gegeben, als ihm bewusst geworden wäre, dass John sich doch erinnerte. „Danke, dass du… naja, du weißt schon. Das war nicht… Ich war betrunken.“  
Oh ja, John war wirklich sehr betrunken gewesen. Schon während des Abends hatte er Gedächtnislücken aufgewiesen. Der Reichenbachfall… schon so lange her. Der John, der das zu ihm hatte sagen wollen, war der John von vor drei Jahren gewesen.  
  
Sherlock wollte sich in seinem Gedächtnispalast einschließen und nie wieder in die Realität zurückkehren, doch stattdessen schloss er den letzten Knopf seines Sakkos und faltete sorgsam das Notenpapier: _Walzer für John und Mary_


	2. Manchmal und heute

 

Manchmal da war es ganz leicht, da floss es einfach aus ihm hinaus, wie ein scheinbar unaufhörlicher Strom, beflügelnde Energie, wie mit John einen Fall zu lösen, denn jede Note war wie ein neuer Hinweis. Es ging nicht immer schnell, nein, aber jede Minute davon war wertvoll. Und wenn es getan war, war er stolz auf sein vollendetes Werk.

Manchmal da war es mühsam, da kämpfte er um jede Note, rang mit jeder Tonfolge, wie einen verängstigten Esel durch ein Flussbett zu führen, wie Kieselsteine zu heben um einen Berg zu versetzten, wie eine nackte Frau zu deduzieren. Dann bezwang er seine Wutausbrüche, strich durch, schrieb neu, strich wieder durch, schrieb neu, ein Schritt vor und zwei zurück. Er war erleichtert, wenn es endlich geschafft war.

Manchmal da kostete es Überwindung, da brauchte es Mut, wie auf brüchigem Eis zu stehen, wie über einen zugefrorenen See zu gehen, während das erstarrte Wasser unter einem leise knackte. Oder, nein, besser gesagt, wie im offenen Meer zu liegen und sich von der Strömung forttragen zu lassen, wie blind in ein Taxi zu steigen ohne das Ziel zu kennen, Türen zu öffnen, hinter die noch nie jemand geblickt hatte. Wenn er am Ziel war, war froh, das Wagnis eingegangen zu sein.

Aber immer war es als würde er einen Teil von sich selbst auf das Papier bannen. Sherlock erschuf nicht bloß eine Melodie, komponierte nicht bloß ein Musikstück, sondern gab eine Seite von sich preis, die er oftmals selbst noch nicht gekannt hatte, legte etwas von sich offen, sodass alle Welt es sehen konnte. Sie sahen und doch erkannten sie nicht.

Doch dieses Mal, dieses Mal fühlte es sich an wie Ausbluten und jede Zeile war ein weiterer Schnitt. Es war wie mutwillig in einem tiefen dunklen Meer zu versinken, wie hinter einer Glaswand zu stehen, sehend aber nicht teilhabend, wie fallend auf den unvermeidlichen Aufprall zu warten, und er wusste bei Leibe wie sich das anfühlte. Jede Tonfolge kostete ihn mehr und mehr Überwindung, mehr Kraft, mehr Tapferkeit, als würde er seinen Gedächtnispalast bis auf die Grundmauern niederreißen, sein Kartenhaus unwiderruflich einstürzen lassen. Danach würde nichts mehr so sein wie es war. Denn mit jeder Bewegung des Violinenbogens gab er ein wenig mehr der Illusion auf, ließ ein wenig mehr Hoffnung fahren, musste ihn gehen lassen. Mit jeder Note zerschnitt er ein weiteres Band zu ihm. Als die letzte Note das Blatt berührte, war er so leer, ausgeblutet, als wäre nichts mehr von ihm übrig.  
_Walzer für John und Mary_


	3. Nachklang

 

Alle Leben enden, alle Herzen werden gebrochen, zu lieben ist nicht von Vorteil. Er hatte es gesehen, so viele Male, wie Menschen sich aneinander aufrieben. Man sagt, dass kluge Menschen aus ihren Fehlern lernen. Aber in Wahrheit ist es doch so, dass klügere Menschen aus den Fehlern anderer lernen. Was ihn dann wohl offiziell zu einem klügeren Menschen machte. Nicht dass das überraschend wäre, aber manchmal wünschte er, er wäre dumm gewesen.

Er hatte kein Licht gemacht, kein Feuer im Kamin. Nur der Mond spendete sein kühles Licht und hüllte den hageren Mann in silbrigen Schein. Sherlock saß in seinem Sessel, Johns war leer. So sehr er es auch wollte, er konnte seine Augen nicht von dort abwenden. Früher hatte ihn dieser Anblick nie tangiert, jetzt verursachte er ihm Übelkeit.  
Es gab Menschen, deren Anwesenheit in einem Raum nachklang, obwohl sie schon längst gegangen waren. Man konnte spüren, dass sie dagewesen waren, obwohl sie bereits wieder fort waren. John war so ein Mensch. Wie eine Stimmgabel war John jemand, nach dem er sich richten konnte (1). Und seine Töne waren nie verstummt, er hörte sie noch immer. In dem Cluedo-Spielbrett an der Wohnzimmerwand. In der Treppe, die weiter nach oben führte. In den Tassen im Küchenschrank, Sherlock nahm noch immer zwei von ihnen hinaus, wenn er Tee machte. In jedem Stuhl, auf dem John gesessen hatte. In den Wänden, sein Lachen im Flur. Wie Phantomschmerzen.

Moriartys Versprechen sein Herz herauszubrennen (2), er hatte es erfüllt. John war fort. Wo war seine selbstdiagnostizierte Soziopathie, wenn er sie brauchte? Er war… involviert. Ein Euphemismus, der ihn hämisch auszulachen schien.  
Man sagt, niemand ist eine Insel, und doch war John die seine gewesen, wenn die Wellen hoch schlugen und er zu ertrinken drohte. Nun ertrank er. Er ertrank in seinen eigenen Fluten, den Versuch zu schwimmen längst aufgegeben. Denn es gab Dinge, die zusammengehörten, aber nicht zusammenpassten.

Wann war die Sonne untergegangen? Als Sherlock seine Geige vor sich auf den Tisch gelegt hatte, war es draußen noch hell gewesen. Nun starrte er auf das Instrument als wäre sie ein kaltherziges Ungeheuer. Er fürchtete sich vor dem, was geschehen würde, wenn er sie zu spielen begann.

John war immer der Stärkere von ihnen gewesen, hatte ihm so viele Male und auf so vielen Wegen das Leben gerettet, die dem Arzt nicht einmal bewusst sein dürften. Nicht bloß als er damals den Taxifahrer erschossen hatte, nein, John war sein Grund gewesen clean zu bleiben. Ohne ihn hätte er sich irgendwann zum Sterben in ein Krackhaus zurückgezogen. John war jemand, der zuhause auf ihn gewartet hatte, der ihn begleitet hatte, jemand, für dessen Sicherheit er sorgen musste, für den er verantwortlich war. Ohne ihn hätte er sich irgendwann in mutwilliger Waghalsigkeit erschießen lassen. Und erst ganz zum Schluss, als er bereits den Luftzug des Abgrundes gespürt hatte, war ihm bewusst geworden, dass er, Sherlock Holmes, John etwas bedeutete. Ohne ihn hätte er nie versucht seinen Fall vom Dach des St. Barts zu überleben. (3)

Danach war nichts mehr so, wie es gewesen war.  
Sherlock hatte angenommen, dort weitermachen zu können, wo sie aufgehört hatten. Aber er hatte einsehen müssen, dass zurückkommen nicht das selbe ist wie nie fort gewesen zu sein. Und er war länger weg gewesen als sie sich überhaupt gekannt hatten. John hatte sich verändert, sein Tod hatte John verändert, die Trauer. Und auch er selbst war nicht mehr der, der er gewesen war. Die Narben, die seinen Rücken überzogen, bezeugten das. Nur zu gut erinnerte er sich an ihre Entstehung. John. Ein Wort, um ihn daran zu erinnern, dass er leben wollte, leben musste, der [Wille](https://www.pinterest.de/pin/313211349069715643/) zurückzukehren.

Doch er war nie zurückgekehrt, nicht vollständig. Er hatte nicht nachhause kommen können, zu John. Die Baker Street fühlte sich seither nicht mehr wie ein Zuhause an. Und Mary hatte seinen Platz eingenommen. Nein, das war nicht ganz richtig, denn an Marys Stelle war er nie gewesen.

Schon immer war er von den Menschen abgelehnt worden, besonders von denen, die ihm etwas bedeuteten. Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt, ging nunmehr von vornherein davon aus. Mit der Zeit hatte er jede Bemühung und jede Hoffnung diesen Umstand zu ändern aufgegeben. Vielleicht war es das, was ihn zu dem machte, der er war.  
Nur bei John, bei John hätte er es nicht ertragen. Er hatte so viel Angst vor Zurückweisung, dass er es nicht einmal versucht hatte. Lieber fragte er sich auf ewig, ob es hätte funktionieren können, als ins Gesicht gesagt zu bekommen, dass es unmöglich sei.  
Sherlock sah, was die Menschen brauchten, nur leider war es meistens nicht das, was sie wollten. Das, was sie wollten, sah er nie. Das, was John wollte, hatte er nie gesehen, geblendet von den Schatten in seinem Kopf. Und so hatte der Anfang nie angefangen. Nun wollte das Ende nicht enden.

In seinem Gedächtnispalast existierte ein mentaler Brief für John, ein langer Brief. Es gab so vieles, das er ihm sagen wollte, aber nie gesagt hatte und auch nie würde. _Ich habe mich nie bei dir bedankt. Du bist nicht selbstverständlich. Ich will, dass du glücklich bist. Ich kann dir nicht geben, was du brauchst._

Sherlock spürte, wie er sich in den Was-Wäre-Wenn’s verlor, in dem was sie hätten sein können. Denn er erinnerte sich an alles, an jede kleine Reaktion, an jede unscheinbare Veränderung seiner Mimik, seines Tonfalls, an sein Schweigen. Und er glaubte jedes Wort, das John nicht gesagt hatte.  
Aber das, was er bereute, war nicht die verlorene Vergangenheit, sondern die verlorene Zukunft, nicht das, was nicht gewesen war, sondern das, was nie sein würde.

Man konnte Liebe nicht denken. Und doch erschlossen sich ihm einige wesentliche Erkenntnisse, vielleicht die essentiellsten.  
Für ihn war es stets schwieriger, gar unrealistisch gewesen Liebe anzunehmen als sie selbst zu geben. Sherlock hatte verstanden, dass es wichtiger war zu lieben als geliebt zu werden. Denn das war es, was Menschen ausmachte. Das war es, was Menschen von Maschinen unterschied. Maschinen konnten geliebt werden, so wie manche Autos, Fernseher oder Computer geliebt wurden. Doch sie konnten nicht lieben. Sherlock war keine Maschine, denn er konnte es. (4)  
Wenn man jemanden wahrlich liebte, wollte man, dass derjenige glücklich war, ganz gleich ob das das eigene Glück inkludierte oder nicht. Mary machte John glücklich und das war mehr als er ihm jemals hätte bieten können.

Sherlock schloss die Augen, atmete tief, sammelte sich. Dann öffnete er jede Tür seines Gedächtnispalastes, bereit sein Innerstes nach außen zu reißen.  
Langsam stand er auf, nahm seine Geige und begann zu komponieren. Einen Walzer.

 

„ _Es ist schwierig, sich dem Ausmaß seiner Sehnsucht zu stellen. Wir haben zu Recht Angst davor. Wenn wir es tun, dann erkennen wir, dass sie unendlich ist und diese Unendlichkeit in uns selber liegt. Es gibt kein Ziel außerhalb. Wir erkennen, dass wir an einem Bahnhof stehen und auf einen Zug warten, der nie kommt, weil es nichts gibt, wohin wir reisen könnten. Es ist der Moment, in dem wir stürzen._ “  
[Ampersand](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Ampersand)

 

1) "You. It's always you, John Watson. You keep me right." Sherlock 3x2 – ["Not good?"](https://www.pinterest.de/pin/313211349078539622/)  
2) M: "I will burn you. I will burn the heart out of you." S: "I have been reliably informed that I don't have one." M: "But we both know that's not quite true." 1x3  
3) "I will solve your murder, but John Watson will save your life. He saved mine so many times and in so many ways." Sherlock 3x2  
4) "You machine!" John 2x3


	4. Ein Schritt vor und zwei zurück

 

Eine leise Melodie, durchsetzt von weißem Rauschen und Knirschen. Ein Echo längst vergangener Zeit. Eine Aneinanderreihung von Tönen, jeder einzelne für sich bedeutungslos. Sie stiegen auf, verfingen sich in den schweren Vorhängen und wurden verschluckt als wären sie nie da gewesen. Erst gemeinsam erschufen sie einander einen Sinn. Erst gemeinsam würde ihr Verklingen nicht umsonst gewesen sein.

Waren sie nicht alle in ihrer Vergänglichkeit wie Musik? Gemacht aus Fantasie und Erinnerungen. In die Zeit gezeichnet. Eine Melodie, die im selben Augenblick stirbt, in dem sie vollendet ist. Vollständig. Beendet. Verklungen. Aber nicht ohne einen Unterschied gemacht zu haben.

Die Schritte zögernd bis sie sich gegenüber standen. Eine Hand fragend ausgestreckt. Jede Bewegung mit Bedacht gewählt als würde bei einer unbedachten der blonde Mann vor ihm davonlaufen. Er konnte bereits seine Körperwärme spüren. So sehr er sich auch bemühte die Eindrücke auszublenden, betrog ihn sein Körper, reagierte ganz von allein, ohne seine Zustimmung. Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich, sein Herz schlug schneller und er war sich sicher, dass sich seine Pupillen weiteten. Rasch schloss er seine Augen und versuchte seinen Puls unter Kontrolle zu halten. Doch als sich ihre Hände berühren, war es als fließe Starkstrom durch seine Nervenbahnen. Eine Druckwelle, die seinen Gedächtnispalast erschütterte, und er wusste, er war verloren.

Die Zeit stand still in dem Kokon ihrer eigenen kleinen Seifenblase. Getragen von Tönen. Geschützt vor der Welt da draußen. Das hier, das gehörte nur ihnen. Dieser Moment, nur dieses eine Mal. Doch er wusste, sie würde platzen. Ihre Seifenblase würde platzen.

Aber noch war es nicht soweit. Er schloss die Augen, archivierte diese Erinnerungen für immer. Er würde sie an einem besonderen Ort seines Gedächtnispalastes aufbewahren. Sein Fundament. Für Zeiten, in denen alles zu zerbrechen drohte. Er wusste, er würde sie brauchen.

War man nur im Takt intakt? Wenn dem so war, war er nie intakt gewesen. Er hatte nie irgendwo reingepasst, denn er kannte die Form ihrer Schubladen nicht. Und kaum hatte er seinen eigenen Rhythmus gefunden, würde er ihn schon wieder verlieren. Er würde ihn verlieren.

Sherlock liebte es zu tanzen. Er hatte es schon immer geliebt. Und jetzt als er zum ersten Mal mit einem Menschen tanzte, den er liebte, auf eine so allumfassende Weise liebte, dass er es selbst nicht ganz verstand, tat er es um ihn zu lehren mit jemand anderem zu tanzen.

Walzer für John und Mary

 

Empfehlungen:  
Johnlock-Oneshot "[Feuer im Kamin](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5ab5dea000032048a9b4d16/1/Feuer-im-Kamin)" von Avivit  
Gedicht "[Schau hin](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/59b6714500062b8b296f9f7e/6/Glaesernes-Herz)" von mir


	5. Das was bleibt

 

**Das was bleibt**

 

„Ich habe dich begraben müssen.“

„Ich weiß, John, ich -“

„Im Krieg habe ich schon genug Freunde zu Grabe getragen und dann, dann bist du gegangen und hast mich gezwungen es wieder zu tun!“, seine Stimme brach in dem Versuch die Tränen zurückzuhalten, die so verräterisch in seinem Brustkorb brannten.

„Du lässt es so klingen, als hätte ich das gewollt.“ Die Schuld, die sein Innerstes durchtränkte, schwang in jeder Silbe. Die Wut auf sich selbst, den Menschen, der ihm am meisten bedeutete, verletzt zu haben. Der Schmerz, John verlassen zu haben. „Ich musste es tun, andernfalls hätte ich dich begraben müssen.“  
Trotz allem kam Sherlock nicht umhin, froh zu sein, dass er es gewesen war, der seinen Tod vorgetäuscht hatte, der ‘gestorben‘ war. John war stark, er hatte es verkraftet. Scherlock bewunderte ihn dafür. Denn was wäre mit ihm geschehen, wenn John gestorben wäre?

_Als Sherlock heimgekehrt war, auferstanden von den Toten, hatte er fast einen ganzen Tag damit verbracht in der Wohnung umher zu gehen und zu deduzieren, was John getan hatte bevor er ausgezogen war. Das war ein amüsantes Spiel gewesen._

„Moriartys Scharfschütze, ich verstehe schon. Aber danach… Wieso hast du mich im Dunkeln gelassen?! Zwei gottverdammte Jahre! Wir hätten Moriartys Netzwerk gemeinsam ausschalten können. Ich wäre dir gefolgt, Sherlock, überall hin…“ John war immer leiser geworden, er wandte seinen Blick ab. Scham. Wieso schämte er sich?

„Und genau deswegen musstest du denken, ich sei tot. Sie hätten dich umgebracht, John.“  
Sie hätten auch Sherlock fast umgebracht, und das nicht bloß in Serbien, aber von all dem musste John nichts wissen. Den Schmerz der wieder aufreißenden Wunden auf seinen Rücken, als John ihn zu Boden geworfen hatte, hatte er erfolgreich überspielt. Nicht einmal versucht ihn abzuwehren hatte er, denn er wusste, er hatte es verdient. Seither versteckte Sherlock seine Narben. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass John ihn so sah. So kaputt.

_Der Geigenkasten war unberührt und staubig gewesen, wie erwartet, denn eher würde die Hölle gefrieren bevor sie jemand beschädigen würde. Als wäre nie etwas geschehen. Die Teekanne war benutzt worden, wiederholt. Typisch, charakteristisch. Zwei Tassen waren in Gebrach gewesen, doch nur aus einer von ihnen war getrunken worden._

„Verstehe doch, ich musste das allein tun. Ich habe dich beschützt.“  
In Wahrheit war Sherlock nie allein gewesen. Johns Stimme hatte ihn begleitet, hatte ihn davor bewahrt zu zerbrechen. Sein Anker in Nächten der Qual. Wie sonst hätte er geschafft, das Netzwerk in nur zwei Jahren zu zerschlagen. Je eher er Erfolg gehabt hatte, desto eher hatte er nachhause kommen können, in die Baker Street, zu John.

„Nein, Mary hat mich beschützt.“

Mary. Er mochte sie nicht.  
„Beschützt vor was?!“, das klang rüder als beabsichtigt.

_Vorhersehbar, wie erwartet. Solange bis er bei Johns Schreibtischschublade angelangte war, wo dieser seine Pistole aufbewahrt hatte. Der Moment, in dem der Verschleiß ihm verraten hatte wie oft John sie geöffnet hatte, war der Moment gewesen, in dem er aufgehört hatte zu spielen._

„Vor dem Fallen, Sherlock.“

Nun verstand er. Er schuldete Mary ein Leben. Er schuldete ihr ein Leben mit John.

 

Quellen:  
[bury you](https://www.pinterest.de/pin/313211349078112686/) \- [wounds](https://www.pinterest.de/pin/AQ0y8EfmlvBAqF8K6gbq1d9H3i8kESH4NzyworPPwr3P03gzyAHikT0/) \- [kept sane](https://www.pinterest.de/pin/313211349069715643/) \- [game](http://doomslock.tumblr.com/post/78901584188) \- [follow you](https://www.pinterest.de/pin/313211349078583547/)


	6. Bei Dir

 

Es war bereits eine Weile her seit John aus der Baker Street ausgezogen war. Dann und wann traf er seinen besten Freund, um mit ihm einen Tatort zu untersuchen, ein Rätsel zu lösen, einen Fall aufzuklären.  
  
Mrs Hudson schien sehr besorgt als sie John berichtete, dass Sherlock stets die ganze Nacht lang Geige spielte, immer das selbe Stück. Aber der Consulting Detective wirkte auf John zu jeder Zeit energiegeladen, tatkräftig und fröhlich, wenn auch ein wenig schlanker als er sein sollte. Nichts Ungewöhnliches, also verstand er die Bedenken der alten Dame nicht.  
  
Doch auch Molly und Greg machten sich Sorgen um Sherlock. Als John den Inspector darauf ansprach, seufzte dieser bedauernd und antwortete ein wenig entschuldigend: „Nun ja, Kumpel, du siehst ihn nur, wenn du bei ihm bist.“

 


End file.
